My Shooting Star
by Scarlett Rose Assassin
Summary: Sequel to "A Shooting Star Will Fall One Day"
1. Default Chapter

My Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: ::watches Super Mario Bros.:: is this where I got the idea to include all those games??? Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or those mentioned games in here. ::gags, looking at the fungus:: I'm sooooo happy I didn't audition for this movie...::walks towards bathroom:: uuuuuuhhhh...  
  
Prologue  
  
Why is it so dark in here? She thought. She stood in a dark, empty room. Her only light was the ring on her finger.  
"Oi!" She called out, spotting 2 shadows. "Who are you?"  
"We have come to bring back the prince." One of them said.  
"Nani?" All of a sudden, a beam of light engulfed her. She felt a tug on her body and soon realized that someone was huggging her.  
"Fighter!" She hugged the body back.  
"Hai, Odango, it's me," She said. She opened her blue eyes, meeting Usagi's. Their faces came closer together and as their lips touched, everything began to fade.  
"Usagi! Get down here, your friends are waiting for you!"  
"Hai, Okasan!" 


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura and Hikaru

Chapter 1: Sakura and Hikaru  
  
"Ne! Isn't it great? I LOVE spring break!" Usagi-chan stretched.  
"You should be happy. No exams for a week and a half." Rei muttered.  
"Hai!" Usagi said, joined by Minako.  
"You two need to learn how to study." Ami-chan sighed hopelessly.  
"I agree." Makoto sweatdropped, as the five walked into the Crown Game Arcade. There was a big crowd around the Sailor V game.  
"Back off, Kura! This one's mine!"  
"No, Karu! It's mine!"  
In the 2 seats were 2 dark-skinned girls. The taller one had short black hair that boardered her shoulders. The shorter one had brown and red hair, hers was also short but didn't pass her neck.  
"Hai! I WON!" The shorter one shouted.  
"Oi! She just beat Ami's score!" Usagi-chan whispered.  
The girl turned around, revealing brownish-green eyes, a chilish face, a red shirt which said "Hello" in different languages, and her blue jeans which said "Save My Earth" in different languages.  
"Arigatou! Arigatou!" She bowed as the crowd clapped.  
"You don't have to BRAG about it." Stood up the other girl, showing glowering black and blue eyes, a black shirt that read "I'm with stupid (and I wish I weren't)" in different languages and black jeans that read, "Yup, that's stupid" in different languages with all arrows pointing to the smaller girl.  
"Let's go get some ice cream!" The smaller one shouted.  
"Hai..."  
  
"Wow," Usagi-chan whispered, walking up to the parlor.  
"That's the best team I've ever seen." Rei-chan said.  
"They must be really good friends." Minako-chan whispered.  
"Watashi ai Pocky!" A happy voice laughed.  
"Karu, would you please calm down!" An angry voice shrieked. The five ran to see if it were the two from earlier. Surely, they were right.  
"Gomen, it's just that Pocy rules!" The smaller girl screamed. Strawberry filling covered her mouth.  
"Oi! We saw you two playing on the Sailor V game!" Usagi-chan ran over to them and sat down.  
"Hontoni? Hai, everyone did." The taller one smirked.  
"I rule at Sailor V!"  
"So, I rule Super Smash Bros!"  
"I rule Bust-A-Move!"  
"I rule Pokemon Puzzle League!"  
"Are you two friends or at war?" Rei-chan asked.  
"Read the back." Both turned around to show their backs. "Watashi ai Hikaru" was on the black. "Watashi ai Cherry Blossom" was on the red.  
"Hikaru and Sakura? We've never seen you before." Mako-chan stated.  
"We're here on spring break!" Hikaru grinned.  
"Why are you so loud?" Minako-chan asked.  
"She had sugar for breakfast." Sakura sighed heavily. "Come on, Karu. It's best we leave."  
"Hai! Ja!" Hikaru-chan bellowed, as they left. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sailor Red Dragon and Sailor ...

Chapter 2: Sailor Red Dragon and Sailor Black Serpent  
  
"Usagi! Whaddya think of this one?" Minako-chan asked, pointing to an orange diamond ring.  
"A ring..." Usagi thought, looking at hers carefully. She remembered the day.  
Seiya...  
Her thoughts were interrupted. Someone knocked her into a wall, carelessly.  
"Rude people!" Usagi-chan grumbled. She looked down at her finger.  
"Usagi-chan! Come, we might get locked in! It's closing time!" Ami-chan shouted, helping her friend. "Dosh da no?"  
Usagi stared blankly at her naked fingers.  
"...damn...damn...damn...DAMN!!!!" She pounded her fist on the ground.  
"The store is now closed." A voice said, as all the lights in the store went off.  
"Seki.." Rei muttered.  
"Stuck in the mall..." Minako-chan quivered.  
"Until tomorrow." Mako-chan finished.  
"We're getting out! Someone took my ring! Minna, I tell you that we're getting out! Moon Eternal...Make up!"  
  
Outside it rained buckets of water.   
Just like that day...  
A crash came from inside the mall. Sailor Moon kicked the glass window and climbed out.  
"Sailor Moon!" A deep voice said.  
"The Outers? What are you doing here?"  
"I sensed you were in trouble." Saturn explained. "Now, look up in the sky." She pointed to a shining object in the sky on top of a skyscraper. It moved closer and soon, two shadows appeared.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I am slick like a cat. I move through the darkness with ease. I'm as venomous as a viper. I am Sailor Black Serpent!" The shorter one said. She wore a black leather fuku exactly like the Starlights, but black serpents replaced stars on it. She had necklength brown and red hair with black highlights.  
"I am hot and hard to handle. I am uncontrollable. I burn like the sun. Watch out for Sailor Red Dragon!" The taller one said. She had a dull shaded red fuku, similar to Kakyuu's (in the manga) except for the red dragons and her red thigh-length boots. She had black hair and red highlights.  
Those two, Moon thought. From my dream... "My ring!" She gasped, looking at the gem on Dragon's hand.  
"Hai, it is." She lifted it into the air. "Mighty Chaos, give me the power! Show me the Shooting Star! Show me...Sailor Star Fighter!" A beam of light hit the ground. Inside the bright light appeared Fighter.  
"Seiya!" 


	4. Chapter 3: Another Dream

Chapter 4: Where'd the lights go?  
  
"Got any yellows?"  
"Go Fish,"  
Minako picked up another card.  
"All these fishes are making me hungry." Usagi-chan mumbled.  
"You and everyone else, kid." Sakura-chan murmered.  
"My roast beef will be out soon. But then it'll take another hour for the chicken pot pie." Mako-chan sighed.  
"Chicken pot pie?" Usagi screamed.  
"Are you trying to poison us?" Minako-chan exclaimed.  
"Chicken pot pie isn't supposed to be sweet," Sakura explained. "It has veggies, a chewy filling, and it does taste good."  
"You know a lot about foods!" Usagi-chan said.  
"Bet your bottoms, I do! I'm a better cook than Hikaru, but she bakes the cookies and junk."  
"You 2 are really close, aren't you? Do you travel the world?"  
"Hai, we're really good friends. We started traveling the world 4 years ago. Too bad she doesn't act the same she did when she was nine." Sakura breathed.  
"Is she okay?" Ami-chan asked.  
"She's fine, just a little crazy. She says she has her feelings, never told me..." Sakura bit her nail.  
"I thought friends-" Usagi was cut off, just like the lights.  
"Oi, I'm scared..." Minako wimpered.  
"Watashi wa..." Usagi agreed.  
"Don't worry," Rei-chan said, lighting a match. "We'd better go outside to see what's going on." 


	5. Chapter 4: It's not a Dream

Chapter 5: It's not a dream  
  
"Scary," Hikaru said.  
"Nani?" Haruka asked.  
"The lights in all the buildings just went off." Now Hikaru stood with Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru.  
"I wonder why..." Hotaru mumbled vaguely.  
"But hey! I'm still happy!" Hikaru-chan winked.  
"Never seen you in a different mood!" A voice called.  
"Sakura?" Hikaru said, turning around to see her friend. "Dosh da no?"  
"The lights went out all across the city. And I'm pretty sure everyone paid their rent." Rei mumbled.  
Hikaru frowned. She pushed the outers towards the inners. "You should be together more often. One big, happy family." She smiled, pulling Sakura towards her.  
"Hikaru, you know what we have to do." Sakura-chan said seriously. Hikaru nodded with the same expression and both ran off.  
****  
"What's going on?" Moon screamed, holding onto the pole with all her might.  
"I don't know, but the gust might knock us into another world!" Pluto shouted.  
"Dragon Fire!" A voice screamed. The strong wind stopped.  
"Huh? What now?"  
"What now? How about a thank you for saving your live sfrom an invisible youma?" Again 2 shadows appeared.  
"I am slick like a cat. I move through darkness easliy. I'm as venomous as a viper. Unseen I am, I am Sailor Black Serpent!"  
"I am hot and hard to handle. I am uncontrollable. I burn like the sun. Watch out for Sailor Red Dragon!"  
"You again! What do you want?" Uranus demanded.  
"This," Serpent brought up her hand, and Usagi's ring appeared in it. "Mighty Chaos, give me the power! Shw me the Shooting Star! Show me Sailor Star Fighter!"  
Once again, a beam of light appeared, carrying Fighter. She smiled warmly at Sailor Moon.  
"Seiya...Fighter..." Moon gulped. She walked towards Fighter.  
Fighter brought out her hand for Moon to grab. "Come to me,"  
Moon walked faster and stopped in front of the leather-covered hand, touched it, and both disappeared.  
Dragon and Serpent began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Venus cried.  
The two turned their heads.  
"Where are they?" Mars demanded.  
"You'll find out soon. Five, four, three, two, one..."  
Everyone disappeared, leaving glitter behind. 


	6. Chapter 5: Identities Revealed

Chapter 6: Identities Revealed  
  
"Where are we?" Moon asked, standing next to Fighter in the colorless world.  
"It's a non-existing place between worlds, or a negative world." Fighter responded.  
"You have some explaining to do, Mister!" Moon said, tapping her heel.  
Fighter smirked.  
"Oh, I meant Missy,"  
Fighter smiled nervously.  
"Uh, Missy? No, Mister? Uh..."  
Fighter shook her head.  
"Oh no, now I don't even know what the heck I'm saying! Anyways, who are those two?" Moon questioned.  
"Serpent and Dragon? My guardians."  
"What about Healer and Maker?"  
"They're on Kinmoku with the Princess." Fighter shrugged.  
"No! Do they have guardians?"  
"Oh!" Fighter sweatdropped. "Well, no, just me! Willing to hear a long story?"  
Moon nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
All the attacks hit the youma, slowing them down and killing off a few.  
"Serpent! Serpent, get back here!" A panicked voice shouted.  
"I can't hear you!" A childish voice squealed. A short, black figure ran across Kinmoku.  
"Oi! You're supposed to be protecting the Queen and the Princess!" Fighter screeched at the child.  
Seeing this as an opporitunity, one of the black-cloaked youmas attacked Fighter, knocking her into the child and sending them flying off the planet.  
"Fighter!" Healer and Maker screamed.  
"Serpent! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN FOR THIS!!!" the girl shrieked, as flash of red light covered the planet, destroying all of the youma.  
"Fighter!" Healer and Maker cried, looking down at their falling friend.  
"I suppose you want to go up?" The girl grinned, reaching for Fighter's hand. "Dark Whip!"   
The whip extended to Maker and Healer and pulled the 2 up to safety.  
"Serpent! Are you okay?" The red figure embraced the black one.  
"I'm fine! I'm not afraid of a thing!" She giggled.  
"Oi! You two were supposed to be inside protecting the Queen and Princess, were you not?" Fighter demanded.  
*****************************************************************  
"My only question is why you were outside in the first place!" Queen Hoshi demanded as the two troublemakers bowed in front of her.  
"Gomen nasai, Hoshi-sama! We were only...um..." Dragon trailed off.  
"Trying to protect your bravest warrior, Sailor Star Fighter!" Serpent finished. "And now we wish to protect her and make sure nothing happens to her."  
"Fighter, is this true?" the Queen glanced at her.  
"Hai, ma'am," Fighter muttered.  
"Fine, if you say so, you must look after her as long as you live on this planet." Queen Hoshi nodded her head firmly, signaling that everyone was dismissed.  
"Great, Serpent-chan! We're grounded with..."  
"Hopefully, you were going to say anything bad about me." Fighter said, walking up to the smaller girls.  
"N-no! Wh-what on earth a- are you talking about? We'd n-never!" Dragon stuttered.  
"At least I wouldn't!" Serpent said, hugging Fighter.  
She pushed her off.  
"Okay, but since you two volunteered, you have to do everything I say, deal?" Fighter hung her hand out.  
Dargon shook it. "Deal,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That was when they were 10 and 6." Fighter mumbled. "Not much has changed since he past 6 years."  
"The younger one, Serpent, sounds like this girl I met some days ago. Hikaru was her name." Moon scratched her head.  
"That is my Earth name, Usagi-chan!" A voice said from behind.  
"Minna-san!" Moon squealed, seeing that her friends were there. "When did you get here?"  
"Just in time for the story." Venus said.  
"As I was saying,Usagi-chan, my correct name is Hikaru." Serpent said.  
"How do you know my real name?" Moon gasped.  
"You must have ignored me, 'cuz i clearly stated..." Serpent bowed, squeezed her brooch, and returned to her neutral form. "Watashi wa Hikaru." She looked over at Dragon.  
Dragon did the same as Serpent, and said "Watashi wa Sakura."  
"Hikaru and Sakura? From the arcade?" The inner senshi gasped.  
"What do you want?" Uranus demanded, withdrawing her sword.  
"Chill. No need for fighting." Sakura said.  
Uranus put the sword away.  
"We came in Usagi's dream and told her why we are here."  
"To bring back Seiya so that he can complete his mission." Hikaru stated.  
"Which would be?"  
"That's my business and my business only. Hikaru, Sakura, do your job." Fighter said, vanishing.  
Both snapped their fingers. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Mission

Chapter 7: The Mission  
  
"I'm telling you, it wasn't a dream this time!" Usagi-chan shouted, stomping on the floor of the Hikawa Jinja.  
"It had to be, you remember waking up last night, covered in cold sweat from that dream!" Rei-chan screamed.  
"It wasn't a dream, Sailor Mars," a soft voice spoke.  
The five girls turned their attention to the doorway. There stood Sakura and Hikaru.  
"It was, truthfully, reality. Last night, you were standing in a negative world with Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Moon." Hikaru-chan said. "Tonight, Seiya will come to you to complete his mission. Now, we must go."  
Hikaru and Sakura turned to leave.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Minako-chan asked.  
"Worry thee not, Minako-chan. The Cherry Blossom and I shall only protect Seiya-kun for Serenity-hime."  
"What she means is, we have to stop the Outers' diabolical plan to try and kill Seiya." Sakura smiled, and both left.  
*****************************************************************  
"Ja, Usagi-chan. Until tomorrow, ne?" Ami-chan said, walking away from Usagi's house.  
"Hai, Ami-chan. Tell Mako-chan I said arigatou for the extra cookies!" Usagi screamed, slamming her front door.  
Three shadows appeared by Usagi's house.  
"Ok, here's the plan." Haruka-san said, unfolding a paper.  
"Will you guys get real and come play some games over at our house?" Sakura-chan appeared between Setsuna and Michiru.  
"You aren't supposed to be here!" Haruka said.  
"Says who? It's a free country, isn't it?" Hikaru smirked.  
"Not exactly." Setsuna-san replied.  
"We're not in America, Karu-chan." Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Oh darn...if you don't come, then you must feel the wrath of my Dark Whip!" Hikaru-chan crouched into a karate position.  
"No kidding?"  
"Would you like to see my scars?" Sakura sneered.  
"That's quite alright!" The three giggled nervously.  
"We've been enslaved by 5-year-olds." Michiru-san sighed sadly, as the 3 were dragged away by Sakura and Hikaru.  
"I'm 12," Hikaru said.  
"BIG difference." Haruka mumbled.  
"Nani?" She demanded.  
"I'm 16. Anyway, don't get her mad. You'll be sorry," Sakura sang.  
*****************************************************************  
Usagi brushed her long, blonde locks delicately.  
"You are obsessing over Seiya, Usagi-chan." Luna said.  
"Am not! I just wanna look nice when he comes!" Usagi blushed, straightening out her thigh-length, loose, silver nightgown.  
"Whatever. I'm going to get some water." Luna sighed, jumping off of Usagi's bed. As she left, she said, "Usagi-chan, no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend."  
Usagi smiled. She returned to her hair. After a while, she got tired and put the brush on her vanity. She sighed and glanced at a pink teddy bear keychain. She giggled with the thought.  
Take it.  
For...  
My gratitude for spending the day with me.  
"Kawaii, ne?" A voice said.  
A deep embrace from behind kept Usagi from turning around.  
"Hai, it is, Seiya." Usagi mumbled, putting her two hands over his, which hung around her neck. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Black locks met blonde hairs as Seiya pressed his face against Usagi's and squeezed her gently.  
"Did you miss me?"  
Usagi smiled. "Of course I did."  
Seiya kissed her forehead. "I'll never leave you."  
Usagi got up from her vanity. "I know you never would."  
They shared a hug.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"So, what is this mission?" Usagi finally asked.  
"Oh." Seiya picked up the ring he had given her off of the vanity.  
She still has it...  
"I wanted to ask you, and in person..." Seiya kneeled before her, sliiping the ring on her dainty ring finger. "Odango, will you marry me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it, minna. Whaddya think? Review me, PLEASE!!!!!! And no flames....;_; I get enough... 


End file.
